1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to walk through metal detectors for security applications and more specifically it relates to a portable walk through metal detector and method with interchangeable sensor panels and other structural members that can be quickly assembled, or disassembled and transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walk through metal detectors have been in use for years. Typically, walk through metal detectors are comprised of metal detectors used in the pursuit of discovering metal objects carried by persons attempting to gain access to a specific area. These devices are even more important given today's security conscious climate.
The main problem with conventional walk through metal detectors is that they are heavy and difficult to move to various locations. Another problem with conventional walk through metal detectors is that they require additional equipment to make them mobile. Another problem with conventional walk through metal detectors is the power consumption of the electronic system limits the detectors ability to operate from a battery source for more than a few hours, requiring AC power to be accessible for either operation, or frequent battery recharging.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable as a portable walk through metal detector with interchangeable sensor panels and other structural members that can be quickly assembled, or disassembled and transported. The main problem with conventional walk through metal detectors in portable applications is that they are heavy and difficult to move to various locations. Generally, conventional metal detectors' parts are too big to fit in an automobile. Thus, they require additional equipment to make them mobile. Also, another problem is the power consumption of the electronic system limits the detectors ability to operate from a battery source for more than a few hours, requiring AC power to be accessible for either operation, or frequent battery recharging.